


Probably Not Next Time On Steam Train

by tigerfishy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gift Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Smut, i have sinned, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerfishy/pseuds/tigerfishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teasing leads to more teasing, which naturally leads to someone on their knees with a dick in their mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably Not Next Time On Steam Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pringlesaremydivision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/gifts).



> I'm supposed to be working on an actual serious fic but I wanted to write porn instead so I weirdly propositioned someone on tumblr to let me write some for them, because that's who I am as a person. Written for pringlesaremydivision on tumblr, thanks for letting me create this horrible sin.

“I’m Ross, and I play video games for a living” Barry mocked in an over the top accent. 

“Shut up this is fucking hard” Ross hissed, elbowing the other man in the ribs. In his defense, they were playing a difficult game. He considered making Barry play for him, but his pride prevented it. 

“Video games are sooo hard, I’m Ross” Barry continued, elbowing him back. Ross flinched, leaping to his death in game, bringing his toll up to a somewhat embarrassingly high number. 

“Blow me, asshole” He nearly shouted as his character was dropped at the beginning of the level. Barry, annoyingly enough, was just laughing at him. 

“Maybe next time on Steam Train” He managed to choke out, marking down the time for himself. Ross switched off the capture and swatted his partner. 

“You dick! I could have done that if you hadn’t shoved me” 

Barry threw his hands up , blocking the barrage of slaps Ross was attempting to land. “You started it” he defended, pushing the younger man away. Ross swung his leg over Barry’s lap, attempting revenge once more. Barry nearly doubled over laughing as he tried to defend himself from Ross’s assault. The giggling puttered out eventually and Ross was reduced to pouting. 

“Suck my dick Barry” Ross whined, making one last attempt at shoving the other. Barry swatted him off with ease. 

“Such a dirty slut, propositioning me twice in one day Ross. “ Barry winked, grinning wide and slapping Ross’s ass for dramatic effect. Ross stilled for a moment, and then  
clambered off his lap, almost dropping himself onto the floor. Barry’s eyebrows knitted together, a frown creeping onto his face. 

“Don’t be a dick dude” Ross murmured with a nervous chuckle, turning his attention back to the previously abandoned laptop. He stared at it as if he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing. Barry’s frown deepened. Ross was intentionally avoiding eye contact, but was eventually forced to meet Barry’s gaze. “What?” 

“Are you okay man?” 

“Oh yeah” Ross nodded curtly. Barry could swear he could see him starting to turn red. He scooted closer, eyeing him up. 

“Oh yeah?” 

Ross bit his lip, but nodded. “Yeah, just setting up the capture for the next-“his voice trailed off when he noticed what Barry was staring at. 

“Dude are you hard right now?” 

Ross didn’t answer, his usual easy confidence long gone. He just stared at Barry helplessly. 

"Are you into dirty talk?"

Ross looked down, embarrassed. 

“Are you hard for me?” 

The silence was an answer on its own. A grin crept onto Barry’s face, and he slowly pulled the smaller man towards him. He palmed Ross through his jeans, earning him a small breathy sigh. 

“You want me to take care of you?” Barry whispered. Ross felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Yes” he mumbled back. He let out a soft moan as Barry traced the outline of his quickly growing arousal. “Please” 

Ross felt Barry’s hands work themselves into his hair and before he could understand what was happening; their lips were locked against each other. Their tongues tangled clumsily and breathing became an impossibility. He was trying to grab at any part of Barry he could, to pull him closer, to create friction, anything. It was Barry who broke the kiss. 

“Look at you. Look at what a mess you are for me” He grinned, unbuttoning Ross’s jeans with one hand. The other man drew in a sharp breath as his fingers grazed him. “What a pretty slut” he continued, working his way past his boxers. Ross’s eyes fluttered shut, letting breathy moans escape him. Barry began stroking him slowly. “What pretty noises from a pretty slut” 

“B-Barry-“ 

His ministrations sped up as his made use of his free hand by pulling Ross into another sloppy kiss. His own erection was quickly becoming much more apparent, and he couldn’t stop a soft moan from slipping out when Ross palmed him roughly. 

“God Barry, wanna suck you off so badly” Ross panted, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. “Please, I want to taste you, want you in my mouth”. Barry let out an appreciative groan, pausing the sloppy hand job to work his own zipper down. Ross pushed his hands away, crawling down from his lap and onto his knees in front of him. He made quick work of the offending fabric, thanking Barry silently when he lifted his hips to help. He gave the girth an appreciative stroke, smearing pre-cum over his fingers before licking a trail up the underside. 

“That’s so nice baby” Barry sighed, grabbing a handful of dirty blond hair. Ross moaned appreciatively as he took the head into his mouth. “You look so pretty like that, down on your knees. God Ross.” He babbled. Ross developed an unsteady rhythm, taking as much as he could of Barry and wrapping his hand around the base to stroke what he couldn’t. 

“Yes baby just like that, you’re so good.” 

Ross’s hand wrapped around his own dick, still trapped under his boxers. He jerked himself off to the same rhythm, paying close attention to Barry’s quiet moans and gasps. Hips bucked up towards his mouth, and the hand that wasn’t stroking himself became firmly planted on Barry’s thigh, trying to keep him in place. 

“Let me fuck your mouth Ross, you’re so good, you’re such a good little slut.” Barry begged, starting to come undone. Ross cautiously withdrew his grip and relaxed his throat, gazing up at Barry through half lidded eyes. He let Barry thrust into his mouth, humming around him to let him get deeper. Curses fell from Barry’s mouth uncontrollably, until he eventually devolved into chanting Ross’s name. 

“Ross, Ross you’re so good. Ross I’m going to come soon. Ross-“ 

Ross leaned back, stroking him through his climax, letting thick ropes of come land on his face. A few moments later, his own orgasm came, and he covered his hand and boxers in his release. Slowly, he withdrew his ministrations. Both men were still breathing heavily, knocked silent by post orgasm haze. Ross crawled back onto the couch, wiping the mess on his face off onto a cushion.

He rested his head contentedly on Barry’s shoulder for a while, just enjoying his warmth. Barry threw an arm over him, pulling him close. 

“Arin is going to kill us for the couch”


End file.
